


Followed

by Sinistretoile



Series: Hallowe'en [68]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Demon Dean Winchester, Halloween, Implied Relationships, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Running into an old friend takes her restless, sleeplessness night's walk in a different direction.
Series: Hallowe'en [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1127573
Kudos: 2





	Followed

It was a restless night. One of many. She hadn’t been sleeping well. It was this time of year. And she missed the boys. They’d saved her life. Become part of her life. And now they were gone. Off doing what they did best.  
She tried a warm drink, hot tea tonight with a book she’d been dying to read. But she couldn’t focus. She abandoned the book for scrolling through social media numbly and her tea had gone cold. She tried a hot shower. But it only served to wake her up more. She tried masturbation. But that only served to put a certain Winchester in mind more than he already was.  
She pulled on pants and her sneaks, as well as the flannel she’d stole from Dean and the butter soft brown leather he’d gotten her for the one and only birthday she’d enjoyed. When she started walking, she really had no place in particular she headed. Her feet carried her while her mind shut off. The only sounds were the city and her breath in her chest.  
She wasn’t paying attention. She hadn’t been for a while, going through muscle memories of what you’re supposed to do at crosswalks and traffic lights. She turned the corner and practically bowled over Castiel.  
“Cas!” Her eyes lit up and she threw her arms around his shoulders. He hugged her tightly. She couldn’t place the tightness in her chest but his angelic presence comforted her. “What are you doing here?”  
“Hey.” He smiled but it didn’t last. His concerned eyes shifted behind her. She glanced over her shoulder in the same direction. “Listen, there’s no time to explain. Pretend you were waiting for me. You’re being followed.”  
“Cas, that’s ridiculous. Followed? I’ve been walking around the city. How could I have been waiting for you?”  
He sighed in exasperation. “Then pretend you were looking for me. But we need to move. Now.” He smiled at a couple that walked by.  
She decided to go along with it. One, it was Castiel. And two, when he was this concerned about her being followed, she didn’t take it lightly. “I’ve been looking all over for you.”  
“I know. I’m sorry. I got tied up.” He turned her bodily down the sidewalk. “This way. There’s more people. I need to get you somewhere safe then I’ll explain everything.”  
“Cas, what’s going on?”  
He sighed and glanced down at her then into the darkness behind them. “Something’s happened.”  
“What? What’s happened? You can’t just drop a bomb like that after appearing out of nowhere. Is Sammy ok?” She grabbed his arm and came full stop, turning to him to grab his shoulder. “Is Dean ok?” Her chest squeezed. She loved that reckless idiot. Deep down she thought he knew but ignored it to keep her safe. Well, as safe as you can be when you’re connected to the Winchesters.  
“I’ll explain when I get you safe.”  
“Fuck.” It was Dean. Something had happened to Dean. Her tongue felt thick in her mouth. She tried to swallow but couldn’t. There was a busy café a couple blocks ahead. She’d make Cas stop there. “Wait. Wait. Tell me what happened to Dean.” She pulled up short in front of the brightly lit café. People milled around them, going in different directions. This was a popular spot this time of night because it was nearly the only thing open and their coffee was Amazing.  
Cas sighed and looked around the café. “Alright. Wait here. Get a coffee. I’m gonna go get the car and explain everything.” He grabbed both of her shoulders and looked in her face, his fear and concern written all over his handsome features. “Whatever you do, do not leave here. I’ll be right back.”  
She nodded. “Yeah, ok, Cas. Just please, hurry. I don’t like the way you’re acting.”  
“I don’t either, sweetheart.” He kissed her forehead and waited for her to go inside the café before he hurried to get the Impala.  
She hugged herself as she stood in line. Getting coffee wouldn’t help her sleeplessness but running into Cas like this? No way was she getting to sleep ANY time soon. On second thought, a coffee would be great. Someone moved up behind her. A little too close for her comfort. As she was about to whip around say something about personal fucking space, he leaned in. A familiar cologne and warmth enveloped her.  
Dean’s arm wrapped around her waist and his lips touched the pulse in her neck, making it jump. He chuckled. “Miss me?”  
“Dean.” He squeezed her and allowed her to turn around in his arms. “You’re ok? Cas-“  
“Cas worries too much.” He shrugged. “I needed to see you. I missed you.”  
“I missed you too, Dean.” She threw her arms around his shoulders much like she had Castiel’s. He hugged her tight, breathing her in. He kissed that pulse again and made it jump. He tucked his face into her neck and nuzzled her. “Dean, we’re in public.”  
“I don’t care.” She laughed, which drew more attention than his necking. “Come on. Let me take you somewhere safe.” He urged her out of the café.  
She pulled up short right outside the door. “Cas told me to wait here. He’s getting Baby and will be right back.” Dean dropped her hand. She stepped to the side to let another couple in the door. He straightened up as she hesitated. “But he doesn’t know you’re here, does he?”  
She felt the pressure on the back of her neck and darkness seeped into her vision. Dean cradled her as her legs gave way to keep her from falling. Before she lost consciousness, she saw his face…eyes gone black.


End file.
